


i miss ur collarbones

by normanwell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cockwarming, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normanwell/pseuds/normanwell
Summary: Dream is editing, and Sapnap isn't having it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	i miss ur collarbones

Sapnap rested on the bed behind Dream, listening to the other absently click and type away at his computer. He was editing a video, like normal. It was one of the longer ones, so Dream had been tucked away at his desk for hours upon hours. Every time Sapnap wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders he was waved off, and that made Sapnap upset.

He wasn’t so good at denying affection or getting affection denied. So, he laid in bed, scrolling through Twitter. He snorted and laughed at some things, Dream only shifting in his chair and dragging his mouse around his mousepad.

Sapnap wanted attention, and he wanted it bad; but what could he do? He didn’t know.

That was until Sapnap got an idea. The thought of it was arousing, and his dick slightly twitched in his boxers. So, he shimmied off his sweats and boxers, the cold air sending a chilling sensation through his back and thighs. The oversized hoodie he wore hung over his lap and partially-hard cock. The raven whined as gentle fingers grazed over sensitive skin.  _ “F-Fuck-” _ he heaved, sitting on his knees, and Dream didn’t hear a single sound coming from him.

He was too into video editing and music, listening to it over and over again to make sure it was  _ just right _ . Sapnap snickered to himself as he wobbled over, pulling the hoodie over himself. He shivered at the friction. His feet hit the soft carpet, and the soft insides of the sweater rubbed against his arms and chest. Sapnap came up behind Dream, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Dream grumbled.

“Sapnap get off-” Dream groaned, trying to shrug Sapnap off, but Sapnap wouldn’t budge. He grumbled a quiet “no” under his breath, burying his nose in messy blonde hair. Sapnap's hands traveled down his body until he reached the waistband of Dream’s shorts. Hooking his thumb under, he pulled up at the green fabric. With his other hand, Sapnap pulled one muff of his headset off his ear.

“Please?” Sapnap asked, voice soft and innocent. He acted like the implications weren’t dirty, but they both knew that the simple word held nothing but filth. Dream gave the other a side glance, letting his hands fall from his mouse and keyboard. Sapnap giggled with giddy excitement, waddling around the chair. He threw his leg over Dream’s lap. The black fabric of his hoodie bending and folding, slightly exposing his lower half. Sapnap had forgotten about the abandoned pair of boxers and grey sweats on the bed behind them.

“Sapnap,” Dream said, voice low. He gently pinched the other’s hip, the other man shivering and giving a quiet gasp. Cold fingers traveled up his waist, gently brushing across his slight tummy and over his chest, “where did the rest of your clothes go?” Dream asked.

Sapnap looked at the blonde with pleading eyes. “W-Well..” he started, hands holding onto broad shoulders like his life depended on it, “I thought that maybe we could.. um..” Sapnap stuttered, nervous.

“What happened to all that confidence, doll?” Dream teased, running cold thumbs over Sapnaps pecs. Sapnap shivered, breaths stuttering. His face grew red the longer Dream ran his fingers over his body, rough fingertips falling into the dips of his collarbones.

One of Dream’s hands fell from Sapnaps chest, pulling at the neck of the hoodie to expose more skin. Dream pressed light kisses against his neck and collarbone, licking stripes across Sapnap’s pulse. Sapnap shook in the other's hold.

“You gotta use your words, angel,” Dream said against Sapnap’s collarbone. The gentle air Dream breathed out made Sapnap shiver. The blonde's right hand slid lower and lower until it rested on his hip, fingers gently tapping against sensitive skin. A shaky gasp escaped Sapnap. He slapped a hand across his mouth, and Dream didn’t like that very much.

“Ah, ah,” Dream cooed, reaching to grab Sapnap’s pale wrist. Dream leaned in. Sapnap could hear shallow breaths coming from the other before he whispered in his ear, “I wanna hear you, darling.”

Sapnap shuttered. “D-Dream-” He stuttered, scrunching Dream's shirt through his fingers.

“What is it, baby?” Dream ran a finger along the sensitive skin of his dick. Sapnap felt it twitch up. He was painfully and embarrassingly hard. They hadn’t done anything. The raven rolled his hips against Dream, gently gasping from the friction.

“T-Touch me.. please.” Sapnap pleaded quietly, looking down at his lap.

Dream smirked, “Like this?” Dream slid his finger over the tip of Sapnaps cock, watching as the shorter shivered from the touch. “Maybe like this,” Dream hummed, gently twisting his hand and moving it up and down. Sapnap choked up a moan.

“You like that?” Dream asked, voice gravelly. Sapnap nodded eagerly. The corner of Dream’s lips quirked up, slowly stopping any movement, taking his hand away from the other. Sapnap wined, looking up at Dream.

“Why d-did you stop..?” Sapnap questioned weakly, blunt fingernails digging into the other’s back.

“Be patient,” Dream whispered, “get up for me.” Dream gently nudged Sapnap’s thighs, and Sapnap unwillingly stood up. His knees trembled as Dream took his headset off and hooked it over his monitor. He took long strides to the bedside table, pulling the top drawer open. Dream grabbed a partially empty bottle of lube. It had been used a few times over the last months, but it still sent shivers down Sapnaps spine each time he saw it. Dream shimmied out of his shorts and boxers, revealing his lower half. Sapnap couldn’t help but look down and trace his eyes over his soft v-line.

“Eyes are up here, pretty,” The blonde cooed. Sapnap looked up to meet the others' eyes. He whispered a quiet apology. Dream walked back over to his desk chair, sitting down. He patted his lap. Sapnap scampered over, almost falling over from the jittering in his legs.

With a swift motion, Dream popped open the cap of the bottle, squeezing the clear liquid onto his fingers. He rubbed it between the pads of his fingers, slathering it over the sides. Sapnap watched in awe as Dream's fingers twisted and turned. He was always so careful and precise, and Sapnap had no idea how he did it.

Dream snapped the bottle cap down, reaching to set it on the desk behind them.

“Color,” Dream said, gently pulling the black fabric of Sapnap’s hoodie up.

Sapnap panted, impatient. “Green,” Sapnap huffed, rolling his hips against Dream again. “Green,” he repeated, Dream holding his hips in place.

“Angel, I’m gonna need you to stop moving,” Dream asked, reaching lube-coated fingers under Sapnap. The raven stilled, letting Dream poke a finger around his hole. Sapnap released breathy moans as Dream pressed everywhere that wasn’t where he wanted him to be.

Dream teased, finger gently grazing his hole. It fluttered at the touch.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Dream snickered. Sapnap whined, hiding his face in Dream’s shoulder. Dream ran over his entrance one more time before gently shoving a finger in. Sapnap groaned at the intrusion, but he welcomed it. Dream pushed in and out in a steady rhythm, letting Sapnap adjust. Dream listened as pants and whines became more frequent. He added his second finger, and Sapnap let a guttural moan fall from his lips. Dream felt his stomach tense from the sound.

Dream continued the gentle push and pull of his fingers, curling and scissoring. The pull made Sapnap whine, the pleasure getting to his brain quickly. He felt like putty under Dream’s hold, his arms shaking and his breathing becoming ragged the more Dream pushed and curled.

Sapnap rolled his hips down onto Dream’s fingers, gasping when the rips of Dreams fingers grazed against his prostate. So, Sapnap tried again. And his fingers hit the same spot. The raven’s eyes rolled into the back of his head from the sensation. Dream rubbed the pad of his thumb against the sensitive skin of Sapnap’s thigh, gaze fixated on Sapnap’s back.

Dream let his hand fall from Sapnap’s thigh, leaning forward to grab the bottle of lube again. Sapnap whined at the loss of contact.

“Hey, baby,” Dream said breathily against his ear, “pop this open, will you?” Sapnap looked up from Dream's shoulder. He took the bottle in his hands, shaking hands fumbling with the cap. He rocked on his fingers, finally getting his thumb under the lip of the cap. Dream looked down at himself, then at Sapnaps hands. “Go ahead,” Dream said quietly. Sapnap flipped the bottle in his hand, squeezing a glob onto his hand. It was cold in comparison to his skin, which felt like it was burning off. He was so hot, and the cold temperature cooled him a bit. 

Sapnap heaved as he ran his hand along Dream’s dick. He felt the veins, the gentle twitch in his hand, everything. The cold substance made Dream shiver and his fingers stutter inside of Sapnap, eyes falling closed and his jaw falling slack. Sapnap kneaded his palm into the head, fingers gently grazing the slit. Dream sighed, gently bucking his hips into the others hand as much as it was allowed.

“You’re being so good, baby,” Dream praised, placing his free hand back on Sapnap’s hip, “make me feel so good, you know that?” 

Sapnap nodded, excited. Dream hummed, pushing his fingers up as far as they would go. He cried, one hand squeezing the bottle in his hand.

“D-Dream,” Sapnap panted, “please, can I?” He asked, pupils blown wide from adrenaline. Lust clouded his eyes. Dream let a groan escape his throat from the look Sapnap gave him. Dream returned the intensity, sharing the same look as the other.

“Yeah,” Dream hummed, fingers slipping from Sapnap. He wiped his fingers on his shirt, but that was the least of his worries. He still had the video to edit. Sapnap closed the bottle, turning around to drop it on the desk half-hazardly. Sapnap straddled Dream’s thighs, trying to line Dream up with the limited space the desk chair provided. In hindsight, he had wished they did this in bed, but Sapnap was far too impatient to wait for Dream to finish editing.

Sapnap felt the tip of Dream’s cock against his entrance. He sighed, gently pushing the head in. He let out a groan, slowly lowering himself down. Both men groaned from the warm and slick sensation, Sapnap’s knees squeezing Dream’s thighs.

Sapnap sat still, adjusting himself. He rolled his hips, letting out throaty moans or gentle pants. Dream held his hips, thumbs rubbing circles into muscle. Sapnap lifted himself slightly, before dropping back down. He groaned, burying his face against Dream’s chest. He listened to the sound of chair wheels against the ground as he was brought closer to the desk. Dream reached over Sapnap’s shoulder to grab his headphones and place them over his ears.

Sapnap lifted himself again, Dream giving a disapproving look. Sapnap lowered himself down again. Dream hummed.

“Don’t move, doll,” Dream whispered into his ear, sliding his arms under Sapnaps. He rested his hand on the keyboard and mouse, resuming editing.

Sapnap looked at Dream, flabbergasted. He rocked his hips. Dream gave a disapproving hiss. “You’re gonna stay here until I’m done, or you’re not gonna get anything, kay?” Dream whispered lowly into Sapnaps ear, hand falling from the mouse and pushing Sapnap closer to his chest. “You move when I say you can.”

“Wh-What!” Sapnap shrieked.

“You heard me.”

“That’s no-not fair, th-though-!” Sapnap hiccuped, wrapping his arms around Dream’s shoulder.

“Well, you can get off of me and lay in bed, hard, would that be better?” Dream asked.

Sapnap paused, looking down at his lap, tracing the wrinkles in the hoodie that was pulled up to his tummy. Sapnap replied with a bleak “no,” Dream giving Sapnap a satisfied snicker. Sapnap’s arm fell from Dream’s shoulder, to touch himself- to get some kind of release. He couldn’t sit on Dream’s dick forever- still and unmoving.

Dream reached back and pulled Sapnap’s hand away. “No touch,” He hummed gravely, “you can touch when I say you can. Sit here and take it,” Dream said, throwing Sapnap’s arm over his shoulder.

Sapnap sighed defeated, pressing his forehead to Dream’s shoulder. This was unbearable. He couldn’t move without Dream correcting him. He had to sit and suffer. He couldn’t chase that sweet feeling of release like he wanted to. It hurt so bad.

Tears formed behind his eyes, threatening to spill. Dream pressed gentle kisses into his temple, occasionally letting go of his mouse to rub shapes into his hips. Sapnap shook, waiting, and waiting.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Dream whispered, dick twitching inside of Sapnap. The younger gasped at the feeling. “I promise I’ll be done soon baby, you’re making me feel so good,” He kissed his temple, “It’ll be worth it, angel.”

Sapnap nodded, shaky hands tugging and kneading Dream’s shirt.

He waited a little longer. Hands were pulled up to headphones and they were pulled off, tossed on the desk without care. Rough hands had a gentle grip on his hips, one moving to hold the base of his cock, gently pumping away. “You can move, baby,” Dream whispered. Sapnap whined at the contact below, picking himself up on trembling legs and pushing back down. The tip of Dream’s cock pressed against his prostate, white clouding his vision. His tummy twisted and tied into knots. Sapnap felt the pressure building up in his belly, and he didn’t want it to end so soon.

He pushed up and fell  _ hard _ . Sapnap saw stars. With the bonus of Dream working away at his dick, he felt the coil in his stomach tightening and tightening until his vision blurred and stars filled his vision. He let out a sob, coming over Dream’s hand and stomach. Sapnap dropped his forehead onto Dreams. He let out ragged breaths, legs melting into putty under him.

Dream twitched, and Sapnap spasmed around him. It was enough to send Dream over the edge of release. He painted Sapnap’s insides white, Dream letting out a hearty groan followed by Sapnap.

The two sat there, out of breath. One of Sapnap’s hands dropped from Dream’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers. Dream pulled Sapnap off, letting the cum that dribbled fall onto his bare thighs. Their breaths entangled. Dream leaned forward, pressing gentle kisses to Sapnap’s collarbone. He sucked at sensitive skin hard enough that it was sure to bruise. Sapnap quietly panted, threading his hand through dirty blonde strands of hair.

Dream mumbled quiet praises into the other's skin as Sapnap caught his breath.

“You did so good for me baby,” Dream cooed, continuing to suck the sensitive skin of Sapnap’s collarbones. “I’ll get you nice and cleaned up, doll, you deserve it,” Dream smiled. Sapnap huffed. Dream hooked his hands under Sapnap’s thighs, “Hold on tight, okay?” Dream asked. Sapnap wrapped his arms tight around his neck.

Dream carried Sapnap to the bathroom, gently setting him on the sink. Dream turned the water on, making sure it was warm enough but not so hot that it would burn his skin. He dropped the plug into the drain, pouring some soap into the water. He swished his hand around to get it sudsy.

Dream turned the water off, flicking water and soap off his hands.

“Arms up,” Dream shuffled over to Sapnap, watching as he slowly raised his arms. He grabbed the hem of the hoodie, pulling it over his head. Dream pulled his shirt over his head, tossing both onto the floor. He’d wash them in the morning.

Dream grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet in the bathroom, tossing it into the water. He picked up Sapnap, gently setting him in the water, climbing in behind him. Dream got Sapnap comfortably situated between his thighs. Sapnap pressed closer to Dream’s chest, turning his head so his ear rested on his heartbeat.

“You take care of me so well,” Sapnap murmured tiredly, crossing his arms as Dream ran the washcloth across his body, “Don’t know what I did to deserve you, Dreamy,” Sapnap hummed.

Dream smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Sapnap looked cute half-asleep and in a post-sex haze. They should do this more often, Dream decided.

**Author's Note:**

> aha fuck aha
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed i got a lot less awkward on this one thumbs up anyway please leave comments n kudos bc i will be going to hell for this
> 
> follow me on twt @normanwell to see me talk abt my fics if u wanna !!


End file.
